What It Means to Be the Wife of the Emperor
by Pale18
Summary: "My wife understands. She's the one that I chose to live by my side. No more words that need to pass between us now. That's what it means to be the wife of the Fuhrer." Ling dosen't believe this, and will do whatever it takes to let Lan Fan know that King Bradley is wrong.
1. Echoes from Undying Wrath

A.N.) This is my first attempt at a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood story, so I might suck. I don't know. But I tried.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. I figure you all could guess, but it just feels ichy not to put it up for me.

What It Means to Be the Wife of the Emperor

Chapter 1: Echoes from Undying Wrath

Lan Fan walked into the room feeling the weight of a thousand red and gold imperial robes on her shoulders, and the large phoenix crown tangled to fit with her raven tresses caused her neck to cramp. Despite the feeling of looking completely silly and out of her element, she could honestly say she was the happiest she'd ever been in her whole life.

The eyes of all her good friends instantly fell to her and cheered with overwhelming joy.

_So many faces…_ she thought mesmerized. The Elric Brothers seemed excited; Edward circulated between screaming just "Congratulations!" and "Congratulations, Ling, you lucky bastard!", while his more civilized brother simply applauded and flashed Lan Fan a wide smile. Mrs. Elric-Rockbell gave a toothy grin while holding her youngest child and watching her older one stand near her husband. Her new sister-in-law, Mei Chang, clapped with the panda, Xiao Mei, mimicking her actions. General Mustang and Miss Riza were in the crowd; Lan Fan was glad they found the free time to attend the ceremony, being so high in the responsibilities of military. The friends she made in Rush Valley came too! Lan Fan couldn't help but notice Paninya wore a nice pair of pants and blazer. Mr. Garfiel was strutting in a kimono indented to be wore by a woman. The two were slowly edging toward the buffet while still clapping with cheeky grins. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, Mustang's team, Major Armstrong, Maria, Denny, Sciezska, and even the four chimeras had made it. Lan Fan felt so humbled that Dr. Knox had even _agreed_ to come.

Being the center of attention of such a crowd caused a light blush spread across the Lan Fan's cheeks. _I don't think I can do this,_ she thinks in panic with a brief self-loathing at the decision to leave her mask behind forever. Her doubts were silenced, however, as a firm; strong hand entwined its fingers with her own. She stole a glimpse at the man to her right standing high and proud, seeming as happy as a man could ever be. The butterflies in her stomach flew wild.

The Emperor of Xing, Ling Yao, glanced at his bride with open midnight blue eyes and revealed his gentle, _for-real_ smile just for her. Not the sassy, ear-to-ear smile he used when trying to seem innocent and friendly, or even the grin that he used when he needed to seem powerful and intimidating. This gift made Lan Fan's heart swell up like balloon. He made her feel so special.

Before the crowd's roar fully died, Ling tugged at Lan Fan, leading her to the center of the Imperial Palace's ballroom.

Lan Fan took a moment to admire the magnificent architecture with the heart of Xing gleaming off every golden dragon framing the windows and doors. The sunset seeping through the west windows only added to the effect, giving the illusion that the world itself was just a void of golden mist. The sound of a _suona_ seemed as if coming from a distance in Lan Fan's world.

She only snapped back to her senses when she felt Ling's other hand on the left side of her ribcage, pushing her automail arm to settle on top of his. He tightened his grip on her hand before raising both up to the height of her chin, far from their bodies. This position felt vaguely familiar to Lan Fan. The music was playing smoothly; she could, in all logic, say it was… romantic. She looked up to her partner and smiled, which he returned with no hesitation. Their eyes locked as Ling stepped forward taking her with him.

She remembered how she was forced to learn how to waltz for not only her wedding dance but any gathering she'd have to entertain for as the new, one-and-only Empress of Xing. It was confusing to her how Ling had insisted to be her only partner as she learned, despite how awful she was. She stepped on his feet countless times, but all he'd do is chuckle and make some sly comment about how cute she was when in a nervous fright.

As time pushed on, the couple was soon accompanied on the dance floor by other pairs of partners. The sun's light burned to its highest peak before rapidly fading, only to later be replaced by moonlight and glowing lanterns. The music continued to get slower and slower until eventually the newlyweds had broken from the stance of the waltz into a simple embrace with twirling. Ling's strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her securely against his chest and his cheek nuzzled in her hair. Lan Fan had both arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. She couldn't stop herself from sighing with delight; her mind had practically been smothered in their bliss.

_I'm married…_ she thought as if saying it was official as of that moment. A soft smile was plastered on her face. _I'm married to him…_ she could feel her cheeks burning with excitement and embarrassment from being so excited. Unfortunately, though, one thought stuck her and caused her comfort to practically vanish in a split second. The dawning realization made her feel so naïve for thinking this day was going to go with only happiness. Her smile dropped. _Oh… I'm married to _him_… I'm married to the King of Xing._ The truth only scared her, because for horrid timing, she thought about King Bradley.

She hated that man. He was so evil. He was out to steal everything she had. He had stolen her arm, her honor, her dignity, her master, her ability to fight, her grandfather's trust, her grandfather entirely, and also her chance at revenge. She could still hear his words mocking her:

"_My wife understands. She's the one that I chose to live by my side. No more words that need to pass between us now. That's what it means to be the wife of the Fuhrer."_

She held back a grunt of disgust so not to alarm her husband.

Why was she even thinking about that awful man? Why was she letting his words depress her? This was her wedding day!

This morning she had woken up to immediately prepare to promise herself for the man she loved, which didn't even cause jitters because she already vowed to honor, respect, defend, and be at his side at age ten; she was only afraid of what _he_ was going to do. She spent the morning terrified that he'd call off the ceremony at the last minute; that he'd decide it just wasn't worth spending his life with someone like her.

She wouldn't have stopped rambling in her head until she felt Ling's hand gently rub the middle region of her back.

That's when her wanderings actually lead her to a small epiphany. Ling had every right and opportunity possible to leave her _whenever he wanted_. She remembered how excited she was after the ceremony was over and it occurred to her that he was there and embraced their union. He was just as happy today as she was. He chose _her_. Of all people, when he could have so easily had fifty of the most beautiful, intelligent women of Xing. That was more than enough proof that he loved her, and she felt so grateful to him for it. It was the best thing he had ever done for her, well, aside from saving her life from homunculi of course. Even now, she knew the job as a king was both stressful and time-consuming, she'd understand if after tonight they'd hardly get to see each other. It didn't bother her much. She knew he loved her.

_Now I must start with proving myself worthy as his spouse._ She decided from here on she would no longer expect anything from him, nor badger him for anything. If he never spoke to her again, she would have no complaints. She'd obey his every whim. She'd help him in any way possible. She'd do whatever it took to give him a benefit of the doubt. All she wanted now was to be somebody worthy of his love.

Once that dispute was settled in her mind, she went back to just enjoying the moment of being secure in his embrace. She was preparing herself as if she wouldn't get to feel it again for months.

"I love you," Ling whispered to her, so sudden yet so tender.

Lan Fan couldn't hold back a shudder; he'd startled her. As a quick distraction, she snuggled closer in his chest before replying, "I love you too, my Lord."

He chuckled. "You know, my name's still Ling, Lan Fan."

"I know, my Lord."

"By that, I mean call me Ling. There are no more boundaries between us now."

"Yes, Husband." She just couldn't bring herself to say it.

* * *

A.N.) This is meant to be sort of a prologue and just an exposition. The conflict will be introduced next chapter, which is already almost finished, and way longer. I only hope you readers like it.


	2. Finally Together, But Not Really

A.N.) I _mention_ some adult themes in the first part of this chapter, but please know that it was for the story and that I'm not perverted. This chapter was originally longer and completely different, but I decided it was very chopped and out of character, so I scrapped most of it and had to rewrite. I hope I don't disappoint anyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Oh, and thanks to all who review! Your comments were uplifting and very helpful for making me want to do the best I could. I'm very grateful.

What It Means to Be the Wife of the Emperor

Chapter 2: Finally Together, But Not Really

Ling had exactly what he wanted; now he had to protect it.

The newlyweds were just lying in their bed, holding each other; their bare chests held together. Lan Fan nuzzling his neck, giving butterfly kisses. Ling had one arm was wrapped around his wife's petite waist, and another was reaching to pull a mildly thin silk blanket to her shoulders. Once that was done, Ling held her, stroked her hair, and stared at the ceiling. Her arms crushed to her sides under the Emperor's assertive strength.

The moonlight seeped through the veil curtains, making the red blankets and pillows reflecting the same hue on the lovers pale bodies.

_She's so… small, _Ling thought, leaning his head against her distorted hair_. I know for a fact __she could easily break my jaw in one punch, but I can't help but notice how tiny she is. I could easily bundle her up in my arms. _His right forearm grinded against the cold automail arm, and he shivered at the delightful sensation_. The last thing she is is fragile; she is strong and devoted, but I just want her safe._ He listened to the light clanks of her automail clenching_. She's already paid enough for me. I won't let anyone harm her again._

Ling's voice was deep and focused. "You're quieter than usual, Lan Fan. Is something the matter?"

Lan Fan ceased trailing kisses to whisper, "Nothing is wrong, my—"

"Lan Fan…" Ling began to warn with edge on his tongue.

"—my… Love." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

He sighed, and tightened his grip on her. He knew her better than anyone, but he just couldn't understand why she wouldn't call him by his actual name. It couldn't have been something out of respect or duty; he practically ordered her to refer to his name, yet she still uses titles. He was about to question her about her resistance, until he felt her legs stiffen against his from under the covers.

"What is it? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he exclaimed, loosening his hold.

"I-I am fine, my Husband. Ah…" she dragged in a shaken tone. She would _never_ bother him with _anything_. "I'm fine…"

* * *

Two days into their marriage, and Lan Fan had developed instinct to keep forward with her duty, which was basically to be around when he needed her, and disappear from sight until further notice. No one seemed to care. It didn't seem like it was bothering Ling in Lan Fan's eyes.

Four days had passed, and Lan Fan's vow to be a grateful, subservient wife was being challenged.

The situation she was facing was that the Emperor was needed to settle some business in the Southern Provinces, and Empress Lan Fan was to stay at the Imperial Palace. Guarded. _Humiliating…_ she had thought with annoyance. She was once his personal bodyguard, and now he was having her watched by sentinels _she trained_. Awful enough that she couldn't go and guard him herself. She most definitely didn't like the idea of trusting others to his safety. Worst of all was that the thought of being at such a big distance from him put a big pit in her chest.

She mentally groaned. It was his direct orders to keep her in the palace. She had no other choice but to obey.

_This is ridiculous of me! He'll only be gone a few days, not even a full business week, and I'll be busy myself seeing that I'll have to entertain our guests._

She didn't mind that she and Ling didn't have a private honeymoon; she actually preferred to spend as much time with her friends before they'd make their way back to Amestris. Ling was even taking the Elric Brothers on the trip with him, so that put Lan Fan at a slight ease; they would protect each other.

But none of that meant she had to like the sidelines.

Lan Fan and Ling stood at the center of their shared bedroom in a loving embrace. The light seeped through the east windows giving a warm and cozy atmosphere to hopefully alleviate the disappointment. Ling was fully dressed and ready to go, but he stayed back in their room for a few more minutes to make a proper departure from his new wife.

She had worn the lightest robes she had, which was a midnight red sash tie tightly around the waist of a gown with a tinted red corset top, a full-length skirt of mustard gold, and a crimson red silk to drape over her shoulders with long, swinging sleeves.

"Lan Fan… my sweet wife, such a beautiful flower," Ling murmured as his lips lightly brushed hers before closing in for a heavy kiss.

_Flower? So I'm delicate?_

He had one arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand caressing her cheek. Despite how busy her head was, her stomach always did back flips whenever he would give her these long, passionate kisses. She loved him and would tolerate what she'd have to for him. She kept her hair down just for him, and knew he appreciated it when his hand left her face to run his fingers threw her tresses.

Her hands went over his shoulders to massage his neck a bit before breaking their kiss. "Perhaps it is time for the Emperor to leave for his work before he gets distracted any further," Lan Fan said, pushing him away. She didn't want to be the cause for delaying his plans.

He chuckle lightly, pulling her back by biding her in his arms like snakes. "I was ready to go, but then I saw you and couldn't resist. I guess I married an enchantress."

"If I'm that much of a problem then maybe we should consider long-term separation. We have to think about the well being of you and Xing," she joked, though her unfaltering hard demeanor misled her poor husband into believing her comment was _serious_.

With a spark in his pupils, he tightened his arms, lifting her up to his lips. His happy grin had quickly changed to an ominous smirk, making him look determined and almost furious. "I'm afraid it's too late for that, Lan Fan. You see, our marriage has already been consummated, so you're stuck with me forever. "

"My Lord, I believe you misunderstood—"

He quieted her with a soft kiss.

"It's Ling," he reminded, looking into her big, dark brown eyes. He lips slanted into a small frown, which both confused her and made her have a panic attack in her thoughts. This look of his meant he was no longer teasing but was about to bring up something meaningful. _But how could my comment have possibly affected him so severely? I messed up, didn't I? I couldn't have provoked him this badly by not using his name, right? Oh no…_

He took a pause before speaking again. "Lan Fan, are you—"

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Ling sighed in irritation.

"Your Excellency, everything is ready for your departure!" Ling's advisor called from behind the door. "We must leave at once, if you are to make it to the scheduled destination on time!"

Lan Fan untangled her companion's limbs from her form. On his face, she saw confliction; he didn't want to go. She smiled, hoping to comfort him. "It's alright. We can talk when you return." They stood there for a few more moments, just holding each other's hands, eyes locked.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

"Your Majesty, can you hear me?"

Sighed once more, he slowly broke their connection and left without a word.

For a minute, Lan Fan remained standing, staring at door.

She couldn't register what had just happened. In all the years they knew each other, she'd never _intentionally_ separate herself from him. _Well, at least he won't be gone for six months like in Amestris… _She silently made her way to sit in a polished teakwood chair placed by the widest window at the perfect angle to just watch the sky.

Even with sunshine, she felt like she had been tackled by a wave of depression.

Her thoughts drifted back to King Bradley. Had he really been accurate?

"_No more words that need to pass between us now…" _

As soon as she caught the nerve to stand again, the door swung open as Ling approached calmly with both hands hidden in his sleeves. Lan Fan moved, slightly stumbling on her gown, to meet him back at the center of the room.

"My husband, is something wrong?"

He said nothing, reaching out with both hands to enclose in her flesh one. She glanced at his small smile with perplexity as to what he was still doing here. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. As they broke apart, he pushed his forehead against hers and whispered, "I will be back soon. I love you."

She blushed at boldness and the ecstasy. "I will be waiting. And I love you too," she whispered with a cold tremble in her tone, but smiled.

He grinned blissfully, giving one more kiss, before sliding his fingers away and leaving again.

Staring at the door for a short amount of time before peeking down at what he placed in her fingers. It was a flower with pale pink petals. (She didn't know the name. As a breaded warrior, she never had to know anymore about flowers than what was and wasn't poisonous.) The stem was wet, so she knew he had gotten in from a flower vase. There were probably hundreds in the hallways and rooms of the palace, but the gesture itself was incredibly sweet. She held the blossom up to her lips and gave it a peck as if transferring it to Ling. "No last words, huh, Homunculus?"

* * *

"So you almost banished a councilman? I didn't think you had it in you, Ling," Edward Elric commented before shoving two whole almond cookies in his mouth.

Ling Yao crammed down three at once and took a swing of tea before continuing his story. "Well, I really was going to, but Lan Fan had asked me not to bring much concern to it. I knew she'd feel guilt for the guy's fate, so I let him off with a warning. But don't get me wrong, I'm still keeping a close eye for when he screws up again."

Alphonse Elric sipped his drink before looking directly at the Emperor with his lips in a thin line. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

Ling scowled. "Of course not, Al! I'm not going to tolerate is anyone disrespecting Lan Fan."

"What exactly did he call her though?" Ed added trying to get the full detail.

"He referred to her as my concubine, a week before our wedding too."

"Well good you're going to eventually tear him a new one. He deserves it," Ed said so flat, Ling almost couldn't identify his inner anger. Lan Fan was a good friend and they did have a lot in common when it came to determination. Everyone knew Ed was overprotective of people important to him. The king was glad to have such companions.

The three men sat crisscrossed in a close circle on the floor mats of Ling's carriage. The road wasn't as bumpy as anticipated, so the group took advantage by drinking their tea with no chance of a surprise spill. It was very sunny at the Palace, but as they went further south, they could see rays of sunlight from the square window getting weak by clouds.

"It has only been a few hours, and I'm missing her as if it's been years," Ling said before biting into a cookie.

Edward rolled his eyes. "It's just the honeymoon phase anxiety." The former alchemist lounged back.

He looked past them for a few moments to compose his thoughts, but eventually, Ling spoke. "She actually talked about long-term separation, though she may have just been joking. I might have overreacted and got a little possessive. I tried to show her I wasn't anger or anything, but I don't think it was enough to get comfortable around me."

"You're saying that like she wasn't before," Al noted with some surprise. Even in Amestris, it was obvious the prince and his guard carried deep feelings for one another. Maybe he was naïve, but he didn't think Ling and Lan Fan would have this type of complication so early in their marriage.

"Lan Fan has been stiff and duty bound with me since the very first moment we came into range of each other, but now it different… It's actually getting _worse_!" he cried, clutching his knees. He was half complaining, half reminiscing.

"I just think I'm messing up with her. She became distant during our engagement. Now she just avoids me, so I hardly see her as it is. It's no fair! I didn't think this was possible, but she is actually more stoic than when she was my vassal!"

Ed was chewing on a cookie, staring at the ground with intense focus. "You know, you should consider that there could just be a little bad advice in Lan Fan's head. Mustang told me about something Scar told him a while after the Promise Day."

"What does that have to do with my wife?" Ling asked with skepticism.

"Scar was with Lan Fan when King Bradley died."

His eyebrows furrowed and his fist tightened. "What did he say to Lan Fan?"

"Lan Fan asked him if he had any last words for his wife, but he just said there didn't have to be any words because the wife of a king understands or something like that. If you want, just ask Mustang when we get back," Ed explained, making a gesture of turning his hand to show the palm, as if say "Here is the information, but it's hazed."

Ling took that knowledge and stared off into space. He did a hum letting people know he was acknowledging Ed's words and also found them intriguing. It became very simple in his eyes, just like putting two and two together. Advice from a former king basically saying a queen shouldn't have to be expecting loving gestures from her husband, and then mixed with Lan Fan's steel sense of honor and duty?

The Emperor sighed.

_He's causing me problems even in death, huh?_

* * *

A.N.) I am trying my best to show that even though Ling and Lan Fan love each other, they always had a problem with lacking communication.


	3. Look the Other Way

A.N.) I'll admit to rushing this a bit. I'm sorry if it's bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Special Thanks to SunshineOwl. Your review helped me greatly.

What It Means to Be the Wife of the Emperor

Chapter 3: Look the Other Way

It would be an understatement to say that Empress Lan Fan had a crazy morning. It started with mystification and panic when she had awoken by herself in a bed of silk and sunshine. The Emperor kissing her forehead every morning was Lan Fan's constant reminder that her life was real. Today, however, had caught the poor girl off guard. At first, she opened her eyes almost relieved that everything was a dream, she was still a guard, and all her problems were gone. Although, when she noticed the fabric and what room she was in, she held fear that she was still a guard but slept with someone she shouldn't have. This led to confusion and deeper relief when she noticed she was fully clothed. Then all her fear rushed back, because as soon as she put her feet on the hardwood floor to stand, servants came rushing in bombarding her questions. She had stood at the center of them, completely stunned. _It's all true,_ she thought dizzy from a downpour of realization. That was the end of the morning…

…because she had fainted for the rest of it.

* * *

"Man, your husband gives you a flower, kiss, and heart-felt goodbye, while mine just gives me a peck and 'See ya later!'" Winry wined before taking an angry bite into her pastry.

"I never knew my half-brother was a romantic," Mei commented before sipping her tea.

"It must run in the last Emperor's family!" Paninya tossed, with a teasing grin.

Mei just huffed and snatched a cookie with clawing fingers.

Lan Fan and a group of her guests had been sitting in a sunroom for, well, a snack time or some form of lunch. It was smart for Mustang and his team to leave sight seeing in the nearest village; this conversation was nothing but talk of personal love affairs; "Girl Talk" as Winry put it. The Curtis couple was staying in their room until lunch, and Maria Ross was escorting her friend Denny to her most favored aspects of Xing. Dr. Knox went down to the village as well. Though he would never admit it, he was looking for gifts to bring back to his family. Along with the three bickering girls before her, Lan Fan's crowd also included a silent Mr. Garfiel, as if waiting to strike, and an intensely focused Sciezka.

The area stuck out as the thumb of the palace; three of the walls being just rectangles of glass with rosewood frames holding it all together, topped off with a pyramid roofing with venetian red shingles. Chairs and settees with plenty of pillows were scattered to revolve around a square table in the center of the room. On the floor and corner stands, there were pots of grass and vases of exotic, fresh scented clusters of flowers. This room was a perfect place to bring the guests, because then Winry could still keep an eye on her son and daughter playing tag with Xiao Mei and Alex Armstrong outside in the spacious garden.

As soon as silence began to settle, Mr. Garfiel threw more fuel into the discussion.

"So what kind of flower did that man of your leave you, Empress?"

It took a minute for Lan Fan to realize he was talking to her; she'd never get use to being called "Empress" instead of "Servant". Mr. Garfiel, however, took her silence as a way of asking why.

"Ling's an educated man, and from what I'm hearing, is also very poetic, so the flower could have some underline message."

Ignoring his latest statement, Lan Fan concentrated to memorize. "I don't know the name, but it was pale pink, about five petals with wavy edges, funnel shaped…"

"I believe you could be talking about an azalea," Sciezka offered.

Mr. Garfiel hummed for a moment. The entire group (even Lan Fan) leaned toward to the guy, not wanting to miss a word. "An azalea," he started. They leaned further. "It means take care, restraint, first love, and passion."

"How do you know that, Mr. Garfiel?" Mei asked nibbling on a cookie.

"I use to live by a florist in my days as a child."

"I bet that had little influence on your life," Paninya muttered.

Lan Fan looked at her lap and lightly smiled at a mental image of her husband. They had only been a few hours apart, but she still was both missing him and deeply worried.

Sciezka swung her head to Lan Fan with a large grin of satisfaction. "I remember reading that in Xing, the azalea flower is also the symbol for womanhood and femininity."

It surprised the audience to seeing the queen's face suddenly drop into thick dreadfulness.

"Oh…" she mumbled.

A delicate, chilled touch on her right hand snapped Lan Fan out of thought. She turned her head to see that Sciezka was leaning over her chair reaching out with a mixed expression of concern and panic. "I'm so sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No. No. You're fine, Sciezka," Lan Fan replied.

"So what's the matter than?" Winry asked with an edge of anger ready to take out the Emperor if he hurt her friend.

"It is nothing important."

"Then how about the Empress talks or I'll give Ling Yao a personal heads up that his wife needs an interrogation!" Mei threatened, grinning ear-to-ear with pride in knowing that she won.

Lan Fan sighed, taking a sip of hot tea to calm her instinctive adrenaline to fight against being vulnerable. Something inside was holding her back, and she figured it was either talk to them or talk to Ling about it. She wasn't ready to face Ling.

Her face became stoic, courtesy of her training. She didn't want to anyone to realize how much this bothered her.

She practically spat off her tongue. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to say, but it was how it came out. "I should have just stayed his guard."

Mei nearly dropped her food and glared with astonishment. "But that would mean never becoming Empress!"

"I never wanted to become Empress."

"You wouldn't have married Ling then."

"Well maybe I shouldn't have agreed to marry him then." Lan Fan hadn't processed what she said until she heard it come out of her mouth.

Mei gasped, horrified by Lan Fan's words.

"Oh dear…" Mr. Garfiel mumbled and gawked at the young queen.

Winry looked so furious; she jumped from her seat and rushed out of the room. Sciezka simply looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

Lan Fan gulped back all shame before continuing. There was no stopping now. "At least when we were just master and servant, I could protect him. Instead he's trying to protect me! At least when I was his guard, I could see him everyday. Now as his wife, I have to waste my time separate from him. All a wife's duty is to be around when I'm wanted, right? When we were apart, I could point all my focus on him. Now that were mixed, I'm so overcome with fear and confusion of doing wrong, I don't know what's right for me anymore!" The pressure for salvation put the girl at the point of nearly hyperventilating.

The stunned silence didn't linger long enough to get use to. Winry stomped back into the room with a thick photo album. She flipped the plastic pages for a few moments before hurrying to stand before the sitting woman.

"Lan Fan, look at this! It's a picture of Ling as Emperor before he proposed to you!"

Paninya poked out from behind Lan Fan's seat, gaping at the photo of the Xingese king sitting on his throne, holding a stare that could've burnt holes in the camera lens. "Wow, someone has their mean-face on!"

"Now here's a picture taken an hour before your wedding!" Winry yelled, turning a few pages.

Lan Fan looked down at a photograph of Ling giving a huge, genuine fox grin while prancing around in his marital robes. She chuckled slightly at the sight of his advisor and Edward chasing him out of the corner of the snapshot.

Mr. Garfiel hummed a bit, trying to sneak a peak at the new evidence.

"Don't you see, Lan Fan? He had achieved his goal, but he wasn't _happy_ until you two were together! Why are you letting things like this sabotage everything?" Winry exclaimed almost tearing from desperation.

"Lan Fan, Ling would want to know if you were hurting like this! He loves you!" Mei screamed with big, worried eyes.

"Have you talked to Ling about any of this, Lan Fan?" Winry asked, astonished that Lan Fan actually started to grip the armrests.

Lan Fan stared past the book to her lap, and solemnly shook her head. "I can never tell him. As a good wife, I mustn't bother him with such things."

Winry leaned down, as if to grab her, but that would never be made certain. The blonde woman was forced two feet away from the Xingese queen by a kunai shoved at her jugular. The sunroom became flooded with imperial guards, all dressed in black and masks like Lan Fan's, only different designs.

"That's enough! Back off or you'll be arrested for hostile intent toward the Empress!" shouted the sentinel holding the knife. There were at least two guards standing by each person in the room.

Lan Fan instantly rose from her chair and yanked the man away from Winry. "No, no! Stop it! Get off of her! Its fine," she yelled. The tension settled and Lan Fan waving off the guards. "Wong, please lead the other sentinels back to their assigned posts, while I just… freshen up… a bit," she murmured before stumbling out of the room. As soon as she was out of everyone's view, she picked up her dress and ran back to her room. She didn't want any of the guards insisting to escort her.

* * *

By the time the sun entered the stage of twilight, it was officially one of the worst days of Lan Fan's life.

Lan Fan heaved and dipped her head to a bucket, vomiting all she ate at snack time. All her guests had left the palace to go to the local restaurants for dinner. No one mentioned Ling, or anything that wasn't superficial for the rest of the day. She stayed shaky the whole time. There was a sinking feeling in her chest that only deepened whenever her stomach punched up.

The sick woman was kneeing on an open plain of her bedroom, hugging the trash pail.

Her personal dresser held her hair above her head to avoid spiting in it. The woman came to dress the Empress for dinner, but found she wasn't feeling well and was going to retire early for the night. She felt remorse that the girl was experiencing all this on her honeymoon. It only became worse when Lan Fan had collapsed and gagged while leading the woman to the door.

When Lan Fan knew she had finished, she placed the can away from her. With tired, hopeful eyes, she looked up to the servant who was still holding her hair. She was thankful that the only trace of sickness on her appearance was paleness and a thin sheen of sweat.

"Please don't mention this to his Excellency," was all she asked.

The middle aged woman was visibly worried, but also defeated. She nodded. "I vow secrecy under order, but Milady, you must find a way to relax. The Emperor obsesses over making sure you're healthy, so you are vomiting out of stress. This could wreak internal damage and jeopardizing bearing an heir anytime soon."

_Is being attractive and giving a boy what my duty is? Is that all I'm wanted for?_

The dresser let go of Lan Fan's hair and pulled out a sleeping gown.

Lan Fan cleaned up and was about to change out of her daily robes, but was interrupted by another servant entering the room. The girl was about the same age as Lan Fan, but shorter and timid. It made her sad that she was once among these people, and now some feared her. She could see the girl's legs were shaking while she nearly rammed her head to the floor to bow.

"Madame, I am sorry to, uh… disturbed you, but Lady Yao has arrived at the palace and has requested a private dinner with you."

Lan Fan remembered Ling trying to keep her and his mother apart ever since their engagement. She couldn't possibly push her aside now though. She had no urgent excuse; it would be greatly disrespectful.

"Tell her I will join her shortly."

The servant girl nodded and left with another bow.

"I will fetch your crown and an evening gown for you," the dresser notified before disappearing.

The Empress stood alone and sighed._ My night's only going to get worse, isn't it?_

* * *

A.N.) I hope you like it, and please review, or else I won't know if you want me to continue right away.

Next Chapter: Another Mother-In-Law From Hell


	4. Another Mother In-Law From Hell

A.N.) I listened to a variety of songs while writing this to make this extremely fun, including:  
"Price Tag" by Jessie J,  
"Never Knew I Needed" by Ne-Yo,  
"What's My Name?" and "Love the Way You Lie II" by Rihanna,  
"I Knew You Were Trouble." by Taylor Swift,  
"The Boys" by Nicki Minaj & Cassie,  
"Your Body" by Christina Aguilera,  
"As Long As You Love Me" by Justin Bieber feat. Big Sean,  
and a _whole lot_ of Shirley Temple (I do not know why). Okay, just felt like sharing that. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

What It Means to Be the Wife of the Emperor

Chapter 4: Another Mother In-Law From Hell

Lan Fan was extremely grateful for the mercy done upon her. Had Dr. Knox not been enough of a grumpy man with oozing disdain for non-entertaining culture, Lan Fan would be eating dinner with Ling's mother _alone_. This entire meeting was so uncomfortable without her husband present. The three sipped their spicy hot and sour soup; the bowls were steaming with the fragrance of seasoning and herbs. Other than that, no one moved. It was a tense atmosphere for one of the smaller dinning rooms in the Imperial Palace's East Wing. The brightness of the hanging paper lamps made the outside even darker and Lan Fan even more self-conscious.

It was like Lady Yao came at a selfishly ill time on purpose just make the Empress more miserable than she already was. Lan Fan suffered holding the pain of nausea, threatening to strike at any moment. She found it difficult to swallow without the back of throat gagging. On top of that, Lan Fan had to quietly deal with Lady Yao occasionally glancing up and just staring at her _arrogantly_. The older woman was not in her prime but still fairly beautiful. It made the already stressed Lan Fan fear what this woman would say to humiliate her.

"That's a lovely dress you wear, Empress," Lady Yao said. It sounded like she was surprised. "My son treats you well."

Lan Fan had to bite back her despise. How could she refer to Ling as her son? She never gave a damn about him until he was old enough to become a candidate for successor. _Lan Fan and her grandfather_ really loved him, but that would always be undermined by a mother's fake love. It only made her nausea twist.

_Calm down. You're blowing things out of proportion_, she thought to herself.

Sure, Lan Fan was given a pretty clear and direct insult, but she was only concerned for Ling.

To muster some respect Lan Fan always thought a noble deserved, she buried all her resentment deep down inside. Softly, she replied. "Yes, I am very grateful to my Lord."

Dr. Knox grunted, obviously disgusted by the foul play. "You're saying that like you don't expect her own damn husband to take care of her." Satisfied, he continued to eat.

There was no rage to be seen on Lady Yao's features; only pity was there. She expected what was _supposed_ to happen to commons who think they can speak to a noble like Dr. Knox did. But to Lady Yao's outrage, none of the guards moved from their spots. They didn't care that the mother of the Emperor had been mocked by a foreign commoner― No! It was because the Empress's orders meant more to them. She was one of them. This little problem would prod at Lady Yao's nerves all day if no action was taken.

With an intense glare, Lady Yao turned to the young lady at the head of the table. The humiliation only grew when Lan Fan continued sipping her soup as if nothing had happened.

Lady Yao had no choice but to give up.

By the time the servants came to take the bowls, Lan Fan felt her mind collapsing. She didn't want to fight or scream or cry. She just wanted to lie down. The sooner this endeavor ended, the sooner she'd be closer to Ling's return, and sooner her life would be brighter.

She thanked the server when the main course of Peking Duck was placed in front of her. She was about to completely forget her troubles and just have a nice meal when Lady Yao's loud scoff forced for alarm. Strained and scared, she looked up from her plate to meet her mother in-law's astonished stare. _What is it?_ she thought in mind, but didn't say.

… She waited.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Lady Yao pushed. Lan Fan gave an innocent stare. The older woman pointed to the waitress girl standing beside her chair. "I've asked this servant twice for more water and she has failed to do so!"

Lan Fan had no idea had to respond to that. She could anticipate what a noble would do with such a situation, but she would never be one to inflict punishment. She personally felt more sympathy for the frightened girl being pointed at for something so small.

Lan Fan smiled at the servant. "It was an honest misunderstanding, Jia Li. You may retire."

"Thank you very much, Milady," Jia Li sighed in relief before quietly leaving the room.

The air had been given a more hostile music. Of course, Dr. Knox ate his food, oblivious the built up fury ready to topple. Lan Fan thought she could finally get back to her plan of eat and run, but once again, Lady Yao wouldn't let it happen.

"_An honest misunderstanding?!_" Lady Yao slammed her palms on the wooden table and stood from her seat to tower over her queen. "Clearly, little girl, you have no sense of dignity! You are just going to let commoners and serfs treat your Excellency's own _mother_ like second class! You were not meant this; you're just a slave yourself!"

Lan Fan wasn't going to talk back, so things were expected to die down once to raving woman released all her steam. Unfortunately, having Dr. Knox around turned into another curse, because he was protective.

The guards didn't even get to move when angered old man jolted from his seat. "Listen here, Hag. The bottom line is that your son thinks this girl is a Queen, and all the tantrums you can muster won't make anyone give a damn about you opinion on the subject. You're just pissed that Lan Fan isn't a mindless drone that falls to whatever you want."

"How dare you! Lan Fan, are you just going to let him disrespect me―?"

Lan Fan stopped listening. She watched them yell back in forth, but their voices were muffled. One thing that was confusing her was whether or not to respond to Lady Yao insulting her, or to Lady Yao's demands for support. Another thing that left her dumbfound was how much Dr. Knox was willing to defend her. The biggest problem was the feeling of a headache and nausea overwhelming her.

Lan Fan focused back to her two guests hoping to end the insanity.

Lady Yao, however, wanted some kind of power and victory in this dispute, so she turned to the baffled young empress and said anything that she knew would hurt. "Darling, think about it. You aren't that pretty compared to most. Your arm condemns your chance of being attractive. What's he going to do once you have an heir, or when you get older, or God forbid, gain a little weight? Do you really think my son, offspring of a long line of womanizing men, is out there only doing _work_?"

* * *

"Hey Ling, all you've done since we got here is work, nonstop! What gives? I thought you hated paperwork," Ed mumbled to the Xingese across the dinner table, shoving a roll of bread in his mouth.

Ling halted looking reading his stack of papers and glanced at his blonde friend. "I'm doing this because I'd rather do _work_ than _eat_. What do you think I'm doing this for, Ed? I'm trying to hurry and get back to my wife. If I finish this tonight, I'll only have to go to a meeting tomorrow, so we can leave early and be back by tomorrow night."

"Whatever. Touchy."

…

"Where's Al at?"

"He already finished his food and left. Took his annoying, though subtle, thoughts of the beansprout girl with him."

"It's amazing; he's around her all the time and has done little progress."

"Hm."

…

Ling grinned. "Hey Ed, do you realize that once Al and Mei marry we'll officially be brother in-laws?"

…

"Damn, I'll have to talk Al out of liking the runt."

"I guess it won't happen for a while considering it took you almost three acceptable years to move forward with Winry."

"Well, look who's talking, Idiot! You've been around Lan Fan your whole life and just barely did anything about it!"

"Shut up, Ed! I gotta get back to work so I can go to home. Lan Fan might need me."

"I don't think you give her enough credit."

* * *

Lan Fan ran her brush throw her hair one more time before declaring herself complete and ready for bedtime. After such an event, she really needed to sleep. Lady Yao bombarded with accusations and insults back to back with no mercy, and Dr. Knox argued back. Once Lady Yao had finally decided she was fed up and stormed off, Dr. Knox lectured Lan Fan for "taking that hag's bull" and not standing up for herself. She didn't know what to do, so she listened to everything said to her but never responded. The guards didn't know what to do either. With the dinner was finally over, her two escorts asked who she wanted arrested, but she answered by a quiet no.

All the way back to her room, through the process of cleaning up, Lan Fan just stared straight ahead, passed everything. It was like she was having a silent meltdown. Everything in her life was pressing her patience. She just wanted to avoid blowing up like that afternoon and hopefully gaining some kind of dignity again.

As she walked across her bedroom on the path to her bed (and finally ending this nightmare of a day), she stopped to look out the biggest window of the room. Practically piercing the sky with her pupils, one thought screamed at her. _Go! Go! Go! Just leave. No one will know you've left. You're going to come back anyway. _

It would be so easy. She could just hang around in the trees, do some training, visit her grandfather's grave, or something. Anything that would help her grasp a time when things were simple and already figured out for her. The times where she was born and raised to be a guard and protect Ling Yao till the moment she perished.

She wondered when that life had changed.

It wasn't when they where children; her duty was clear and branded in her mind at that point. It wasn't when they traveled in the desert in the hopes of helping him achieve his goal; sure she cared a lot about him, but that didn't erase her plans. It wasn't when they were separated for six months and she finally realized that she was in love with him; she was still going to only be his bodyguard. Where had things been thrown off so bad that she ended up retired and married to her master?

Maybe she needed to see this from a different angle. Back when they were kids, barely beginning the relationship of prince and servant, Ling was always so nice to her. He wanted to share everything he had from toys to experiences, which was unusual for the greedy, egotistical kid.

The travel to Amestris was… different. When it was her shift to keep watch and Fu slept, Ling would wake up and sit with her and talk to her about anything on his mind. He'd sit close and look at stars or the distance with her.

The six months they spent apart took a harsh toil on her, but during her recovery and intense periods of depression and extreme self-hatred, Ling's note was always what she needed to get her head back together.

After he advanced to Emperor, he did what he could to make her happy and secure. He moved her into a room close to his. He tried to be alone with her as much as possible and have talks like in the desert. He always fixated on her well-being (like her automail, wounds from battles, etc.).

…

_He always loved me, didn't he?_

Lan Fan was destined for this life when she came into contact with the most selfish, honorable, sweetest guy next to Greed himself.

She wasn't going to leave anyways; he ordered her to stay in the Palace till he returned. It did matter how awful things became. He loved her and that alone was what made her suffering worth while. She could smile again.

The day officially ended as Lan Fan went under the covers and hugged the biggest pillow beside her own. It was over… No more bombarding advisers, no guards watching her every move, no bratty middle-aged woman, or disappointed father-figure. She closed her eyes and sighed.

No Ling either though. But she could last. She only hoped that he was warm tonight and had a better day then she did. Her arms tighten around the pillow, pretending like she was sending a message to her husband. _Goodnight, my Lord. I'll always love you._

"_My wife understands. She's the one that I chose to live by my side. No more words that need to pass between us now. That's what it means to be the wife of the Fuhrer."_

Lan Fan frowned before falling asleep. He still plagued her mind. It was unfortunate.

It was scary.

It was miserable still.

* * *

A.N.) Have a nice day, everyone!


	5. Girl in the Rain

A.N.) I decided to watch the episode "Sacrifices" as a good Sunday night show. My brother was watching it with me and he doesn't appreciate Ling or Lan Fan too much. When it got to the part about Lan Fan's blood and tears falling on GreedLing's face, I was having such a dramatic moment… but it was all ruined by my brother's stupid guy comment! He said, "Well why don't you just piss on him, Lan Fan?" Jackass… -_-

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. (and so on...)

What It Means to Be the Wife of the Emperor

Chapter 5: Girl in the Rain

Lan Fan had woke before the sun rose up. The stars were fading with the slight tint of oncoming twilight, but the feeling of the air was so damp and cool. She could smell something like… Sea water? _No… it's rain water, I think… that would explain a few things. _

Though sleep was gone, she still lied there. If sleep came, she'd be closer to his return. She didn't want to feel so alone anymore. Being alone in a soft bed felt so unnecessary at this point. The silk against her skin was so cold and refreshing; the nausea that failed to leave her was still able to lessen to being just an annoyance. _Air…_ maybe some air would help, but later.

After ten or so minutes, she gave up and sat up to see the room still dark with slight tints of light blue that gave a misty glow. Early morning, definitely; maybe rain would come today. The same room as yesterday and days before… it was weird to think that this wasn't her chambers about a week ago. She would have still been awake right now, and she'd be watching Ling from his lodgings wherever he was. That kind of stung.

What was there to do? She didn't want to see anyone right now (even if they were awake), neither had she been trained in Empress Tasks 101. She was useless right now, which also wounded her pride a bit more.

What to do… what to do… She could… Nope… uh, get ready for the day? Then think about a task to do? _Works for me._

Carefully, slowly, she tossed aside the covers, picked up her legs, and tapped her feet to floor. Instantly she flinched; it was like a bell clock ringing in her head. She swung her head to stare at the large doors, then to the windows, she even looked straight up at the ceiling to see if any advisors or servants would fall from the sky to peck at her about something. The image of a wood-pecker ramming his bill at her forehead flashed in her mind for a moment.

What luck! Nobody came in. No one was awake, she realized. _I should get up this early everyday (and I shall!)._

For once she was excited to hop from his bed and walk towards the private bathroom. She was so happy for the win, she might have skipped if she didn't have that much dignity left (though she bet Edward Elric would have done it). _Ed… he'd better be keeping close eye on the pri…_ She froze right where she'd broken down yesterday to heave, where she'd said goodbye.

_The King. He's the King now; no longer the Young Lord. He's… My Lord. _

She groaned. This was getting too complicated.

"Milady, are you well?"

Lan Fan turned towards the windows to see a guard hanging upside down outside. She smiled. "Yes, I am fine."

"Should I let your dresser know you've awakened—?"

"—No!" was her immediate response. She really, really didn't feel like being Empress today. She didn't even have an _Emperor_ at this point!

The guard gave her a questionable look from afar, and in a second, he swung into the room, landing a good five feet from his queen. "Milady—"

"Please, don't treat me as an Empress now. Treat me as you would months ago, when I was like you." Lan Fan looked down, ashamed she was at this problem again. "Please."

The guard took his "order" and removed his mask, revealing a middle-aged man with a light scar on his cheek. "Very well, Niece."

She took the strength she had just yesterday to look back the man. "Uncle Huo, do you think… Do you think I am doing the right thing by being where I am now? I abandoned my post at the Emperor's side by agreeing to this marriage."

The man looked calm and proud, not only for himself, but for his father and brother that had been unable to witness their own legacy. He looked down at the little girl and smiled softly. "You did no such thing. Lan Fan, I've seen you grow from when you were very small, and all guards had just waited for when my father would have to bury you in silence. Believe it or not, you are capable, Young Lady.

"We of the Chosen Clan are all about sacrifice for the greater good. You've sacrificed your peace of mind to gratify an order from your prince. Your duty was to keep him happy and safe. All guards must chose to meet safety. You, on the other hand, have a master that wants you for happiness. You have obliged as you should have."

That made some since… Lan Fan looked down again, soaking the information, comparing it to all she'd learned so far.

**_My wife understands._**

…_I mustn't bother him with such things_

_**She's the one that I chose to live by my side.** _

_Your arm condemns your chance of being attractive._

_**No more words that need to pass between us now.** _

_He always loved me_

**_That's what it means to be the wife of the Fuhrer._**

…_my sweet wife, such a beautiful flower_

This is all messed up…

"Perhaps it may help if you spoke to my father, Empress?"

Lan Fan returned to the present with a fright, realizing she was still watched. "N—No, I mustn't. My Lord said I was to stay in the palace." I understand.

"But you wish?"

"Y—Yes, very much.'

"He would not wish to strip such a right away from you."

_The cemetery Grandfather is buried in is not far off. My training will get me there quick. A guard would come, and it would not be long…_ she sighed. "When can we leave?"_ I understand… I understand. _

Her uncle dawned his mask once more, instantly returning to duty before replying, "As soon as you are dressed and ready, Milady."

I understand.

She nodded and held up her hand, signaling him to leave. And as he left, she stared out that window, seeing dawn wasn't that much closer. The sun would not come till she probably arrived at the gravesite.

(I am here. I am here to obey, and to resume the pride of a wife… of the king. I must sacrifice my piece of mind. All I am. I must become something worthy, or break. That's all I am. I must become it. All—_I understand… I understand._)

Suddenly, she felt the familiar twist in her abdomen as her stomach punched up again. Groaning, she ran right where she found the can the night before.

She'd never tell anyone that she vomited again.

She knew they'd tell him.

* * *

The sound of her sandals gliding under dirt was routinely rhythm to Empress Lan Fan this far in her journey. But soon her sandals touched grass, and behind her Guard Peng's boots began pounding the life underneath. Why was she so much softer than that sentinel? Had she not been as strong as them? Where was her mindless brutality? Maybe if she was mindless, nothing would be causing so much pressure.

She looked up and took observation of her surrounding… just in case (as a guard's training). The Emperor was most generous in her grandfather's funeral; in an honor bound graveyard for those soldiers who died well deserving, which was extremely rare for a noble to recognize. There were hardly any graves in the plain surrounded by forest. There were hardly any bugs big enough to radiate qui. That was good, Lan Fan noted. Only the palace had a clear pathway available to the site, so not just anyone could get here. _Anyone_ could do _anything_ to these graves.

She flashed back to her childhood, cleaning up the sacrilegious vandalism left on her poor father and mother's tombstones. Lan fan sighed. People can be cruel.

Before she realized it, she was approaching Fu's tombstone. Hesitating, she checked to make sure her hair was still in the tight bun she dawned all her life, and that her robes were still light, plain colored, and almost as average as any other. He was dead, but she never wished to disappoint the man.

Her face was sad and innocent almost. It was an expression she always wore before she was going to be yelled at and slapped. She knew she was in trouble again, same as in her childhood, same as when the old man discovered she'd lost the prince and her arm. She knelt before the carving "Fu" and bowed.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited in the past week. I was pretty sure you'd be upset with me..." she mumbled to the grass. She rose again and for a moment she didn't see stone. She saw Grandfather Fu staring down on her like a child having to admit what she'd done. Five yards away, Guard Peng watched and made a quick, solemn salute to his fallen comrade.

"I got married―to the Young Master. I know I told you of the engagement a few months ago, but something told me you didn't approve. I'm not sure if you did because you've always been strict of not getting too emotional toward the job, or you were afraid my emotions would end with heartbreak. Ling said he came to talk to you and Father specifically about this, but I don't think he even got your approval."

A bitter breeze passed, causing her arm stiffened and a there was a shooting ache of pain in her stub. Her flesh hand pressed her shoulder to hide the vulnerability. _We guards must not be vulnerable._

She heard in the distance of her mind: What's wrong? She took a deep inhale and knew. Rain is coming.

"I know my arm hurts in weather like rain; I'm not that foolish. But I really needed to be here…" She looked away from the stone and his imaginary face. "I should be stronger than this, but I don't know what to do anymore… I'm scared." A durable, cold wind lashed at her face and nearly pushed her forward. She figured that was the slap. Guards shouldn't admit they're scared. Or broken. Or simply messed up like her.

For a long time she waited and eventually looked back at the carved date of death. "I've really needed you these past few months… I miss you."

She never realized she started to cry slightly until wind warm with humidity enveloped her shoulders from behind. Her arm were held close to the body, like something was holding on tight to her. But she shook her head and hugged herself.

Minutes passed, and soon she regained her strength to hold back the tears. She felt what she was about to say would let that homunculus know of her pain if she wasn't held together. She closed her eyes as she spoke.

"'My wife understands. She's the one that I chose to live by my side. No more words that need to pass between us now. That is what it means to be the wife of the furher.' That is what he said me before he finally died. I do not understand why it's been with me since the moment I finally realized that I was married." Her eyes opened with the pride she hadn't felt in days. She took a deep breath and her flesh hand covered her heart.

"I'm ready for if my Lord never speaks to me again, or if I never see his face. But accepting it has hurt me to my very core. I… I guess I just miss him as well. I love him so much. I love him perhaps too much."

Not too far away she her thunder and could smell water much thicker than the morning.

"It will start raining soon; it will probably only drizzle but I should go back now. It's only two miles of dirt road but I really should be returning. Thank you for listening to me, and please watch out for him when I cannot. I will come again soon next time. I promise."

She bowed one more time and stayed longer, not wanting to leave him here again and to return to that madness of palace walls. That wouldn't be the way though. She knew what she had to do. She had to go start her new tasks. It was inevitable.

She stood once more and looked straight at the sky for a moment. A sky so grey and simple, she wished she could understand that.

She gasped, because a light drop of water had fell to her cheek, like a cool kiss from nowhere.

Then many drops came after.

* * *

"The rain is coming down much harder than I expected," Winry noted as she looked outside her chamber window.

Mei sat on the bed with her hair undone, at stared out at the sky with more awe. "This is strange. The heavy rainfall doesn't come until further into the fall. Will this hurt Lan Fan's automail, Winry?"

"Not if she's inside, no. She'll be safe."

"Great!" The princess smiled, "Now get over here so I can create something aesthetically unnecessary with that blonde head of yours."

* * *

A.N.) Goodnight Everybody! ^_^


End file.
